fantasmas en el observatorio
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: en está escuela mataron a alguien, le he visto en el observatorio- UsUk , hetalia no me pertenece!


SUPER AWESOME HETALIA NO ME PERTENESE! NI ALFRED NI ARTHUR.

ADVERTENCIA, BIEN CREO QUE NO HAY SOLO FANTASMAS Y UN BESITO *3* ESTO ES ¡USUK! HEAAAA!

Es de noche y las historias de fantasmas se cuentan por si solas, pero hay una en especial que resuena en una preparatoria.

Arthur sube por las escaleras del observatorio de sus escuela es de noche, casi son las ocho con veinte minutos, esta prepa es conocida como la prepa del observatorio, consta de tres edificios, el A el B el C y el observatorio que es la parte mas alta de la institución desde donde se puede apreciar casi toda la escuela. Al subir se dirige a una de las partes para sentarse, pero no esta solo, una joven esta leyendo un libro.

-Buena noche, disculpa mi intromisión, ¿pero que estas leyendo?-la joven lo mira de reojo y muestra el libro.

-Cuentos de media noche.

-¿Así que te gustan las historias de terror y suspenso?- Arthur no era entrometido pero a él le gustaba ese libro.

-Si, me gustan.

-¿Y crees en fantasmas?

-No realmente, considero que hasta no ver no creer.

-Yo creo que los fantasmas existen.

-Lo mismo dicen de los aliens

-Pero es diferente, creo que los aliens no existe.-la joven se encogió de hombros

-No lo se, fantasmas o alienígenas jamás he presenciado a uno realmente, por lo que no me consta que existan o no.

-Pero considero que los fantasmas existen, de hecho yo..- pero lo que fuera que Arthur estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por un joven que subía corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Arthur!- el joven, de nombre Alfred, se precipitó a abrazar a el mencionado de una manera muy cariñosa.

El ambiente se torno pesado, distinto a lo que era, la luz que iluminaba el observatorio se hiso tenue.

-¡Alfred! Estúpido hazte a un lado no me gusta que me abrases de esa forma, me lastimas.

-Eres malo, jum.- Alfred libero a Arthur y este volteo a mirara a la joven que los miraba sin expresión alguna. Dio un suspiro y se presento, a él y a su amigo.

-Yo soy Arthur y eso-dijo señalando a Alfred- es Alfred, mi amigo.

-Que malo eres! Decir que solo somos amigos!- Arthur se sonrojo un poco ante lo mencionado y golpeo con su puño serrado la cabeza de su amigo.

-Mucho gusto a los dos, yo soy Alice.-

Los dos voltearon a mirarla, quien les dedicaba una sonrisa cordial.

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunta el joven de gafas, ose Alfred.

-Estaba leyendo

-¿Porque no lees en la biblioteca?

-Me gusta más aquí, en el observatorio, la noche es bastante tranquila no hay ruido y las canchas están bacías perfecto para una buena historia.

-¡¿Y no te da miedo? Esta obscuro y tenebroso!- Arthur y Alice miraron a Alfred, el primero con una expresión de "que demonios te pasa" y la segunda simplemente se dedico a mirarlo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Alfred, temo decirte que, ¡eres al único que le asustan esas cosas!- Alice los miro discutir, era extraño, se veía que se querían.

Alice interrumpió su discusión para despedirse.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya son las ocho veinticuatro y mi clase de lengua extranjera comenzaba hace cuatro minutos-tomo el libro y lo metió en su mochila- Gusto en conocerlos Alfred y Arthur.

Ambos la miraron retirarse y al dar la vuelta salió de su campo de su campo de visión.

Arthur suspiro y volteo a mirar a Alfred.

-Eso fue raro-comento Alfred mientras volvía a abrazar a Arthur, quien esta vez no lo rechazo.

-Dicen que en esta escuela murió una joven

-¡QUE!

-Dicen que se dirigía al edificio C a tomar su ultima clase, lengua extranjera, era tiempo de lluvias por lo que el suelo, del entonces edificio C en construcción se encontraba algo mojado, ella era buena en la materia de dibujo, sin si quiera esforzarse por lo que causo envidia a un muchacho que presumía de ser el mejor, planeo jugarle una broma junto a dos de sus amigos,- Arthur hiso una pausa y luego continuo- tramaron sorprenderla disfrazados de fantasmas, ya que ella no le tenia miedo a los fantasmas, la esperaron ocultos en un salón vacío y obscuro que estaba antes de en el que tomaría la clase; ella iba pasando, mientras leía un libro, los tres saltaron de la oscuridad del salón y la intentaron asustar, pero ella de inmediato noto de quienes se trataba por lo que se rio un poco y siguió su curso, el muchacho que planeo aquello se enfureció y en un acto totalmente carente de sentido la empujo, debido a que el suelo estaba resbaloso no se pudo detener y se golpeo contra la baranda que aun no estaba bien sujeta lo que ocasiono que se callera, era el ultimo piso del edificio C y ella callo, su cuerpo ya hacia en el suelo y en la mano sujetaba un libro ensangrentado, "cuentos de media noche" es el titulo del libro, y el nombre de la joven era Alice.

Alfred se quedo mirando con gran asombro a Arthur y con un grito de terror lo abrazo mas fuerte atrayéndolo mas a su pecho.

-¡ARTHUR! Eres malo! Contando esas cosas en la noche mientras solo estamos los dos y nos encontramos con alguien que podría haber sido un fantasma que se dirigía a su ultima clase!

-No era para que te pusieras así ya suéltame!- Alfred de mala gana obedeció haciendo un puchero.

-Mejor vámonos ya, la escuela me da miedo de noche.

Arthur sonrió de manera amable y lo tomo de las manos girándolas para ver sus muñecas.

-¿Cómo siguen tus muñecas?

-Ya mejor, gracias a ti- una sonrisa completa y totalmente cariñosa se dibujo en el rostro del de gafas y en un delicado acto se acerco a Arthur y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Ya vámonos idiota- dijo Arthur mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, Alfred se acerco y tomándolo de la mano dijo.

-Tal vez, pero soy tu idiota.

Y los dos descendieron por las escaleras de concreto.

Mientras tanto una joven pedía permiso para entrar a su clase pues había llegado tarde, se sentó junto a una de sus amigas y se dispuso a contarle algo en voz baja para que su maestra no las escuchara.

-Hace rato en el observatorio, me encontré con un par de chicos muy lindos, ambos eran rubios y parecían pareja.- Su amiga le sonrió emocionada.

-Y como se llamaban!- pregunto emocionada a lo que su maestra la miro con una expresión de regaño.

-¿Y como se llamaban?- volvió a preguntar su amiga ya en u tono mucho mas bajo.

-Bueno el de lentes y ojos azules se llamaba Alfred y el de ojos verdes se llamaba Arthur y eran tan lindos, me abstuve de no decir nada relacionado a la manera en que se abrazaron, no quería parecer loca, pero fue tan lindo!-la maestra esta vez miro feo a las dos y ambas guardaron silencio.

Una compañera que escucho lo que contaban se acerco a ellas a la salida.

-Hola, no pude evitar oír lo que le contaste en clase Alice y me gustaría contarte algo.-las dos chicas miraron extrañadas a su compañera pero escucharon lo que esta les quería contar.

-Ya hace algunos años en el entonces grupo 564 se esparció un rumor de que había dos chicos que eran gays y eran novios, esos dos chicos eran amigos y hasta algo populares, la gente comenzó a hacer bromas de ellos y cuando los maestros se enteraron no hicieron nada, de hecho dejaron de prestarles atención en clases.

La gente les jugaba bromas muy seguido desde esconderles los libros hasta rayar una que otra vez en el pizarrón sus nombres en un gran corazón, en fin muchas bromas, al principio el par de chicos se enojaron y dejaron de ser amigos para que la gente se callara, pero esto solo ocasiono mas bromas, por lo que dejaron de darle importancia, porque si bien ellos no eran gays si eran algo mas que amigos, cuando dejaron de prestar atención a las bromas y hasta reírse un poco de los comentarios que hacían de vez en cuando los tres chicos que mas bromas les hacían quisieron jugar una ultima, sabían que Arthur y Alfred estaban en distintas secciones del grupo, Alfred en la sección A y Arthur en la B por lo que Arthur salía antes que Alfred y lo esperaba en el observatorio; no se bien que clase de broma le iban a jugar a Arthur, pero era algo con mascaras de fantasmas, la cosa es que algo salió mal con la broma y Arthur callo desde el observatorio, bueno ya imaginaran lo que paso, dos de los tres chicos se dieron a la fuga y uno de cabello rubio medio largo y ondulado fue avisar a dirección, porque el y Arthur eran algo como malos amigos, cuando Alfred salió de clase fue a buscar a Arthur al observatorio pero solo encontró sus cosas y al mirar abajo se encontró con la aterradora imagen de su mejor amigo y algo mas muerto.

Después de eso momentáneamente cerraron el observatorio, las claces seguían pero en el grupo 564 se guardaba silencio, muchas personas se intentaban acercar a Alfred para consolarlo pero el las rechazaba con una sonrisa rota y decía que todo estaba bien, las semanas pasaron y el observatorio fue abierto otra vez, pero eso no cambiaba la actitud de Alfred que parecía haber muerto junto a su amigo, tiempo después Alfred se suicido cortándose las venas de las muñecas. Dicen que desde entonces se ha visto a Alfred y a Arthur rondando en la escuela cuando ya es de noche, la hora de salida, se ha visto a Arthur esperando en el observatorio y Alfred dirigirse a el. Muchas personas los han visto, escuche que hasta el director. Luego simplemente desaparecen bajando las escaleras del observatorio.

Bueno se hace tarde, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego!

Alice y su amiga se quedaron estáticas en su lugar, no podían creer lo que les habían contado, no era posible, el Alfred que ella vio parecía tenerle miedo a los fantasmas, aunque Arthur parecía saber algo que Alfred no. Seria mejor no pensar en ello, luego tal vez iría nuevamente al observatorio a leer un poco y no quería tener miedo de encontrárselos.

Arthur solía inventar historias de fantasmas para Alfred, para que no recordara lo que les había pasado, Alfred solo tenia vagos recuerdos, pero Arthur lo recordaba, desde su propia muerte hasta la de su amado, a quien encontró un día esperándolo en el observatorio y solo le dijo.

"esta vez, salí temprano"

bueno, no se como nació esto, supongo que es porque ya tenia sueñito y en la noche me había quedando viendo programas de fantasmas, bueno, si a alguien le gusto me gustaría saberlo, de lo contrario pues ni modo, pensé en algo así como en la película de los otros, pero para nada me inspire en ella, porque cuando termine de escribir me di cuenta de que se parecía un poco, pero cualquier parecido es pura y mera coincidencia! Bien, ale fuera! \(^0^)/


End file.
